Sonic 06: Fixed Edition Silver's Chapter Part 1
by NamedNames
Summary: In the dark future. One hedgehog will rise. To save the world from the heroic and delusional Sonic Man. Come with Silver as he experiences the life of an antagonist, witnessing fighting, deaths and doing perverted things in the middle of a field. Rated: M for sexual themes.


**Text in italics represent thoughts.**

In the bleak future nothing but flames flow through Earth. Humans and animals are forced to stay in small "safe zones" which have not yet been infiltrated and destroyed by the fiery beasts that roam the planet. Cannibilism, murder, betrayal, rape, incest and thievery have become staples to the lifestyles of the humans.

This is the story of two animals that have the power to change the future into a place where laughter and happiness can roam again.

"The flames of anger and death flow through these veins. I live in the dark future but I have ruled dangerous dimensions and ran between two screens on one console. Danger follows me wherever I go. Lives have been jeopardized and-"

A voice echoes inside a destroyed building. A purple figure looks at herself in a dusty and cracked mirror talking to herself with a look of hatred in her eyes.

"What the hell are you saying?" a silver porcupine-like creature emerges from the back of the room and looks at the purple figure.

"He he. You like it?" replied Blaze to the voice.

"No you sound like an edgy teenager."

"Shut up Trunks."

"Very funny. Come on lets get moving." said Silver as he stepped out from the room into the destroyed wreckage of the city.

_Blaze and I live in this barren empty city. We've lived here for as long as I can remember. I was born here. I don't remember having parents though. Hmm no matter, I like it this way. The humans say this place used to better and had things like trees and grass. Whatever they are. I enjoy this place though. I can go anywhere I want and I can have sex with Blaze whenever I want since humans never come outside to interrupt us. The only bad thing is those weird creatures and sometimes people try to eat us. Still, I like it here. It's a good life and it's always warm._

"Where shall we go today?" Blaze asked.

"Who cares. I am pretty hungry though, maybe one of the Pizza huts has some leftover pizzas."

"All you think about is food."

As the two begin to wander off a shadow rises up from behind them. It forms a black hedgehog with the tips of his spines tinted a grey colour. The hedgehog opened his eyes. His eyes were a fan enraging green.

"Muhahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Blaze and Silver both look back annoyed at the large noise that suddenly appeared.

"And you would be?" said Blaze in a condescending tone.

"I am the main antagonist of this game!" screamed the black hedgehog to the skies.

"Why doesn't your mouth move when you talk?" questioned Silver looking extremely confused. "And what does antagonist mean?"

"Erm. It means. He who saves the...saves the world...yeah!"

"Oh cool. Have you saved it yet?" Silver anxiously asks him

The black hedgehog looks at Silver's exciting face worryingly, pondering what to say next. After a moment of thinking his face becomes less worried.

"I'm giving the title to you! You be the antagonist! Save the world for me! I'm no good at it." the hedgehog laughs to the giddy silver hedgehog and pats him on the shoulder.

Silver overflows with joy "Really!" Silver brings his face closer treating the black figure as his new god. "Just tell me what to do!"

"Silver don't you think this is-"

"Don't interrupt him Blaze. This is important."

"Well basically I need you to go back in time to stop the Iblis Trigger, who will be released by a blue hedgehog. The Iblis Trigger is bad because. After doing this you will completely recreate events in the past and stop the world from being the living hell it is. It will possibly stop you and your friend from existing BUT the world will be saved."

Blaze starts laughing uncontrollably. "Why we would do that?"

"I'll do it!" Silver shakes the hedgehog's hand as he teleports both Blaze and Silver using a flash of light.

Within an instant Blaze and Silver were in a lush green field with a bright sun shining over them. Both looked up in awe at the blue sky and small white clouds. A breeze flew over the field, moving the grass in a wavy motion. Around both animals there were small groups of people, all playing and laughing.

Still staring at the sky both gasped.

"It's beautiful." Blaze smiled as she turned to Silver to see his reaction.

"Wanna do it?" Silver abruptly asks.

Blaze holds her hands over her eyes and sighs loudly.

"Only if we take out that blue hedgehog straight after."

Silver hurries her "Sure, sure, just take it all off."

Blaze takes off her top showing her modest breasts. Silver slowly moves his hands over her small but perky boobs.

"Oi, what da fuck are you kids doing in my field!"

Silver turns shocked at a stern man sprinting at an insane speed. Looking up at him Silver stares at the man's hat. It was blue with spikes coming from the back of it. On the front was a reflective visor.

"No way. Blue spikes." A light turns on in Silver's head. "You, you're Sonic the hedgehog!"

"Ahaha that's right, and all evil doers will fall by my hand. Even those who do perverted things in public!" responds the man quickly.

"Now face my mighty homing attack!"

The blue spiked man reaches into his jeans and pulls out a large pistol with the words "GOTTA GO FAST" engraved onto the side. The barrel of the homing attack sits in front of Silver's eyes.

"Woah man, calm down. Guns aren't anyway to solve this. I didn't know fucking in public wasn't allowed here" Silver stressfully attempts to explain as the man points his homing attack closer to Silvers face. "It's alright, I'm an antagonist from the future."

"Antagonist you say! Prepare for death then! You better hope you are carrying at least one ring, or your death will be quick!" the man raises his voice with each sentence as he edges his finger closer and closer to the trigger.

"Ahhh. IT'S NO USE! TAKE THIS!" Silver shoots a blue fiery ball from the palm of his hands and throws it into the man's visor.

The man is knocked back and stumbles but still manages to pull the trigger on his pistol.

A large bang screams throughout the field.

"G-g-gotta go...faaast." says the man as he falls unconscious onto the ground.

"Looks like Sonic the hedgehog was a joke. Unluckily for him a true antagonist like me won't be scared by a measly gun. Anyway lets fuck before we go back to our time if that's cool with you Blaze."

"Blaze?"

Blaze lies on the ground behind Silver. He quickly realises that Blaze has been shot in the stomach by the accidental shot of the Sonic Man. Blood leaks from her stomach and creates a small crimson pool underneath her.

"Blaze!"

Silver crouches and attempts to heal her by holding her wound. Tears begin to fall from his eyes.

"Blaze...no...my fuck buddy."

Blaze holds her stomach placing her hand over Silver's as she struggles to sit up.

"S-send me to... another dimension Silver. P-preferably one with free...healthcare."

"Britain?"

"I said...a d-different d-dimension you f-fucking idiot" says Blaze as she starts gasping for air

"Right okay, here I go."

Silver holds his hands over Blaze's dying body. They begin to glow along with Blaze's body.

"I'll send you to the Sonic Rush dimension. There you will be in a good game with competent programming and better level design. I was going to go there myself later but with your dying and all, I guess you could go in my place. I guess"

"T-thank you. Silver"

Blaze slowly disappears with each piece of her body slowly disintegrating.

"Sayonara Silver the hedgehog"

"Mariaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Silver shouts to the air

Silver stands, tears still falling from his eyes. He turns and looks back at where the man had fallen with anger in his eyes.

"No, it can't be! Sonic's gone!"

He looks around the grassy open space searching for the blue spiked vigilante. In the distance Silver spots a black hedgehog with two other partners. With finesse he sprints to the black hedgehog.

"There you are Sonic! You'll pay for what you did!"

The black hedgehog and his party turn around. To the hedgehog's right was with a large red and black robot with evil looking red LED eyes that looked up and down Silver as if "scanning" him. His silver claws spun quickly as if he was anticipating to fight with Silver.

To his right was a pair of breasts with wings.

"Teamed up with a robot and some boobs did you? Doesn't matter you won't stop me this time Sonic!"

"Every DAMN time." the black hedgehog states to himself in a deep heavy voice with an angry tone.

"How does anyone make this mistake?" he continues to go on.

"Wait a second, you're not Sonic." Silver begins to smile. "You're the guy that made me the antagonist!"

"What?"

Silver hugs him with glee and holds him tightly.

"You're my hero man. Don't worry I'll get rid of Sonic."

Silver runs off with a new found confidence into the city he can see a few miles ahead.

Confused, Shadow asks. "Who was that?"

"It looked like his head was a marijuana plant." said Omega in his robotic voice.

"Hey, you're right. Boobs what's the law on possession of marijuana here?"

"It can land you at least three years in jail." Boobs replied.

"He did say he was an antagonist. So it's our job to arrest him especially if he plans to smoke pot."

"What about killing Sonic? He said he was going to." the Boobs questioned Shadow

"Um yeah, that too!" Shadow reluctantly says.

Shadow, Omega and Boobs take chase after the silver hedgehog determined to stop his evil pot smoking.

**Welp. Review it, if you want. Don't if you don't.**


End file.
